The End of Ooo, or is it ?
by vikkin2
Summary: Finn and Jake must find a way to save Ooo again. (Marceline, Bubblegum, Tree Trunks, Mr. Pig, Sweet Pea, Lumpy Space Princess, Science Cat, Sword Shark, Lady Raincorn, Bmo, Finn, Jake)
1. Chapter 1

The End of Ooo, or is it ?

1

Finn woke up to find Science Cat and Sword Shark outside his window, he immediately threw on his clothes, grabbed his sword and burst out the window to begin battling with the two challengers. Of course this woke Jake up, he worriedly looked at the time to find he was in fact late for his date with Lady Raincorn. As he hurriedly leaves he looks up to see Lady sitting in the boat connected to the treehouse waiting for him, Lady tells him, "늦어서 집에 왔어요". Jake apologizes to Lady and they decide to have their date exactly where they are. They watch Finn battling with Science Cat and Sword Shark and Jake decides he wants Sword Shark to be purple, Lady uses her raincorn magic and blasts a beam from her horn turing Sword Shark purple. They continue changing the colors of objects and people just as Finn is finally ending the battle by slicing off the heads of his opponents. This is no big deal as this is how the battle always ends and both opponents will regenerate their heads to battle again another day. Soon after the battle ends and Jake finishes his date with Lady, Marceline comes flying up the hill towards the treehouse looking panicked. She is yelling and screaming that she needs the help of Finn and Jake, them being heros and Marceline being their friend, they run to her aid immediately. Marceline claims that while her and Princess Bubblegum were hanging out, Gunter (aka the "Ice King") kidnapped Princess Bubblegum and took her to her lair in the Ice Kingdom. There she was forcing her to listen to her horrible drum playing as she had only just begun learning to play. Hearing this the three decide they must get to the Ice Kingdom immediately, so Jake stretches into a car and both Finn and Marceline hop in and they begin to head that way. Upon arrival the peak in through the window and see Princess Bubblegum is tied to a chair facing Gunter who is playing a horrendous sounding beat on the drums. What they also notice is Gunter's child the magic cat is on Bubblegum's shoulder eating her hair, this is bothering Bubblegum more than the terrible drum playing as her hair determines her age. Seeing this event reminds Finn and Jake of the times the real Ice King would kidnap the princesses and force them to listen to his horrible renditions of Finn and Jakes adventures in the Adventures of Fiona and Cake. Eventually they snap out of their nostalgia and realize they need to rescue Princess Bubblegum before the cat eats all of her hair. Jake stretches his arm out catching Gunter by surprise knocking the crown off of her head, as he is doing this Finn and Marceline get to work on freeing Princess Bubblegum. Once Jake knocks the crown off Gunter goes back to her normal penguin self, looking angry he says, "wenk" and the four of them leave the ice kingdom leaving Gunter with her drumset. Finn and Jake drop Marceline and Princess Bubblegum off at Marceline's cave so they may continue their "hangout". After dropping them off the two adventurers begin their journey home. On the way Finn is begging Jake to go on another adventure but Jake convinces him that they've had a long day, he says, "I'm old and fat Finn, I'm tired, let's just go home and make some sandwiches and play some video games". This idea seems convincing enough so that is exactly what they do.


	2. Chapter 2

2

They arrive home and jakes decides he will make the sandwiches while Finn Gets Bmo, Jake gets started in the kitchen while Finn looks for Bmo. Finn doesn't see him in the living room or in the kitchen so he climbs the ladder to upstairs. This is when he can hear Bmo talking to himself, but he is using another name, he is calling "the other person", "Football". Finn decides this is none of his business, so he shouldn't be listening, he climbs back downstairs and tells Jake that Bmo is busy. Jake brushes it off and continues making the sandwiches while they wait on Bmo, Jake accidentally runs into the pots and pans sounding a loud crash alerting Bmo they are home. Bmo slides down the ladder and asks the two boys if they want to play some video games and we all know what the answer to that is. While all of this is happening Tree Trunks and Mr. Pig are going for a walk through their orchard, leaving Sweat Pea all by himself. At home, Sweet Pea is trying to bake a pie all by himself so he can show Tree Trunks and make her proud, this isn't going so well as he doesn't know how to set the right temperature and the oven has been heating up for an hour on high heat. Sweet Pea exits the house to pick a couple of perfect apples for his perfect pie, he finds and picks the best apples and when he turns around, he sees his house is on fire ! He doesn't know what to do, he curls up into a ball and begins crying, Tree Trunks and Mr. Pig see the smoke from where they are on their walk and they begin running towards the house. Once they get there they see Sweet Pea and he expects them to be mad but all they are is worried, as tree trunks is comforting Sweet Pea, Gunter swoops in from out of nowhere and uses her ice magic to put out the fire. She was too late the house had already burned up and there was nowhere for the three to live. Gunter picks the three of them up and flies them over to Finn and Jakes treehouse, she throws them through the window and flies home to the ice kingdom. Inside Finn and Jake are still playing video games when Tree Trunks, Mr. Pig, and Sweet Pea bust through the window in a tangled mess right on top of Bmo. Jake yells "NOOOOOO I DIDN'T SAVE THE GAME". Finn is trying to calm Jake down while Bmo is trying to escape the pile of crying people, finally everything settled down and Finna asks the trio why they came through the window and more importantly why are they here. Tree Trunks explains what happened in her old lady voice and Finn is confused but tells Tree Trunks that they must find her family a new home. So then they set out on an adventure to find a new home for the three that had their home taken from them. They start their adventure headed into the forest where they were living originally, they come across a huge log with an opening in the front, perfect for a house. They encourage Tree Trunks to check it out, but upon entry she is chased out by a bunch or woodland creatures, they tell her, "This is where we live you can't just barge into somebody's house without knocking !". Tree Trunks apologizes over and over again feeling completely and utterly horrible about what she did. She turns to Finn with an angry look and says, " this is all your fault, next time you're going in to check it out." Finn makes an awkward face, he feels weird when Tree Trunks yells at him, like it is his granny scolding him. With an awkward feeling Finn tells the group it is time to move on and they carry on with their journey. Jake notices a pond with a giant mushroom growing out of it, he points the group in that direction and they all start running towards the shroom. As they start to get closer the mushroom turns around and he has a face, and arms and legs and he looks angry. He yells, "THIS IS MY POND NOBODY IS ALLOWED TO DRINK FROM IT YOU FOOLS !" Finn yells back at him, "who says this is your pond I don't see your name on it!" Finn draws his sword but before he can strike the mushroom enemy Jake grabs his hand and tells Finn they better just leave this guy alone and that he is just trying to vibe. They all agree and they make their way towards the ice kingdom, before they reach the edge they all see a perfectly built house that looks like an exact replica of Tree Trunks old house. They all make their way toward it astonished as to how it looks so much like their old house. They all walk in together and notice it is furnished exactly how Tree Trunks house is furnished ! This house is perfect, and nobody is in it, Tree Trunks exclaims, "This is the perfect house this is exactly where we will live !" Finn says "Hold on guys this is weird, why is it exactly like your old house this feels like a trap." Jake tells Finn to relax, he tells him this is just the perfect house for them and fate brought them here, Finn seems uneasy, but he agrees with Jake. They leave the three to get settled in and they go back to the treehouse, when they're walking back Finn decides he needs to talk to Jake about this "perfect house". Finn asks Jake if he thinks it is the slightest bit weird how perfect the house was for them, and Jake explains to Finn that sometimes the universe brings upon good things for good people and that Tree Trunks is an extremely good person so she is more than deserving of this house. Finn thinks about it for a while and decides that he will keep watch over them and the house just in case because something seems a little funky to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake notices that Finn is still feeling unsettled so he suggests instead of just going home, the two of them should find a hidden dungeon, Jake knows this always clears Finn's head and will definitely help him relax. Jake stretches them all the way into the middle of the forest and they begin searching. Finn picks up a rock, Jake is pulling on branches, and they find nothing, they continue searching for what seems like hours and still nothing. Finn is beginning to get frustrated and just about ready to call it a day when he steps on a stone, to the left of them the rocks roll away to reveal an entrance. "Math" Finn says, Jake shrinks down and gets inside Finn's shirt pocket, and Finn enters the cave. Jake tells Finn, "I'll let you handle this but let me know if you need me to step in, Finn replies, "I'm the best adventurer there is, well other than Billy…" Jake's eyes get watery and he says to Finn, "Hey man that's still a sensitive topic for me don't bring that up bro". "Sorry man" Finn says as he lights a torch. Upon entering the cave, Finn scans the room, he sees a chest in the corner, a bunch of armor in the back, but most importantly, Finn sees the coolest sword hanging to the left. "Oh my Glob" he says, immediately running to the sword, "hold on hold on" Jake says. " This is probably like a trap or something". Finn fires back at him, "What happened to good things happen to good people ? I'm a good person, don't I deserve this sword ?" Jake says, "Yea I guess so" still feeling a bit uneasy. Finn doesn't answer Jake, he walks to the corner of the room and uses the sword to bust open the chest. In the chest there is a key to get into the next room. "Awesome !" Finn says, "You ready Jake ?" Jake mumbles a yes and the duo continue into the dungeon. They open the door to a long hallway that leads to a closed door, in front of the door is a tiny duck, he seems to be guarding it. Finn begins walking down the hallway, he walks for quite some time, but it doesn't feel like he is getting any closer, the duck seems to be just as far as it was when he first started walking. He still continues on, set on getting to the door, but no matter how long he walks, he makes no progress. He is angry now, Finn yells, "What the buns man !" He calls Jake's name and Jake doesn't answer, he calls again and still no reply. He looks inside his pocket to see Jake is sleeping, he wakes him up and Finn says, "What the heck dude were you taking a nap while we're in a dungeon ?" Jake replies, "Sorry man you were walking for so long I just fell asleep." Finn forgives him and explains the situation, Jake tells Finn he doesn't know what to do that there has to be someway to get to the door. Frustrated Finn throws his things down and begins pacing, his mind is racing with thoughts, trying to figure out what he must do to get to the door. He looks up from his feet and notices as he walks towards the door, the little duck looks closer and is a little bigger from what he remembers. He turns to Jake and explains what he sees, Jake tells Finn, "Maybe it's the sword preventing you from getting closer." "Don't be ridiculous Jake that can't be it." Finn walks to the sword and examines it, he notices words on the sword, but they're in a different language he can't read it. Engraved in the sword are the words, "진보의 칼" He hands it to Jake asking if by chance he can read it, Jake says, "Come on man this is Korean, it says 'sword of no progress'. " Finn says, "Bro Lady is your girlfriend, when she says something to me I just nod and smile." "Dang dude that hurts but let's go I'll probably forget about it soon." Jake hops back into Finn's pocket and tells Finn the sword is obviously cursed and they have to leave it behind. Finn agrees and picks up his backpack, leaving the sword behind. They make their way down the hallway and notice as they get close the Duck is getting a lot bigger, A LOT bigger. Finn looks a little worried and Jake notices, Jakes say to Finn, "Don't be worried bro it's a duck." Finn nods his head and by then they are standing right in front of the duck, but the duck doesn't seem to notice them, or maybe he doesn't care about their presence. Finn looks to Jake and asks him what to do, he explains his thoughts, the duck isn't doing anything so there is no reason to hurt him. Jake tells Finn to just go around it then, Finn presses himself against the wall and begins making his way to the door. As soon as he takes his first step the ducks eyes dart, staring directly at him. Finn stops in his tracks unsure of the ducks next move, but he does nothing. Seeing this, Finn continues on towards to door and the duck does nothing, well nothing but follow Finn's eyes as he moves to the door. Finn makes it to the door and opens it, he jumps into the room and immediately shuts the door behind him. He can't see anything but a string dangling in front of him, Finn pulls the string and one light bulb lights up. With the lights on, Finn can see he is in a room no bigger than a closet, an empty close, there is nothing in the room. Finn sighs but is not surprised, today has been an off day for him so he decides he just wants to go home. He explains this to Jake and Jake understands, they open the door to leave and when they do they see the long hallway again but no duck. Jake thinks it is weird but Finn doesn't seem to notice, they walked down the hallway and reach the door on the other side. Jake didn't see the sword on the way back but he keeps this to himself, Finn is deep in thought and Jake doesn't want to interrupt. They finally make it back to the entrance of the dungeon, Jake grabs Finn and stretches them all the way to the treehouse. When they get there Finn tells Jake he is going to bed and Jake decides to join him. While Jake is snoring softly, Finn is up all night lost in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Finn wakes up and remembers he and Jake both have a jam sesh planned with Marceline. They both get ready and grab their things, Finn grabs his flute and Jake grabs his viola, then they both head towards Marceline's cave. Once they get there, they walk up to her door and knock, but there is no answer. They wait a bit and knock again but still nothing, they had made these plans weeks ago Marceline should have known they were coming so why isn't she here ? Just as they are about to turn around and leave they hear a voice from above, "I'm up here." The two look up to see Marceline on her roof, her bass beside her. Jake grabs Finn and stretches them to the rooftop to sit next to Marceline. Finn is excited to start playing, they hadn't done this in a while he is sure his flute has a layer of dust in it. He is proven right when he blows a tune and dust flies out all of the holes, he is expecting the other two to join him but is disappointed to find nobody else is playing. When he looks down from his flute he sees Jake and Marceline are having a serious conversation, as he gets closer, making his way over to join them, he hears they are talking about Marceline's dad, Hunson Abadeer. That guy is nothing but trouble, and he always tricks people into trusting him and always ends up betraying them. Finn sits down on the other side of Marceline and asks why he was brought up, Marceline sighs but turns to Finn and begins to explain. She tells Finn that he has been missing from the Nightosphere for a couple of weeks now, and she hasn't heard a word from him. Finn realises if he isn't in the Nightosphere he must be here in Ooo, where else would he go ? Finn asks Marceline when the last time she heard from him was, she explains that her and her father still aren't that close, she rarely hears from him, but the last time she did talk to him he said something about having big plans for him and everyone in the Nightosphere. "Big plans." Finn says, "That can't be good." Marceline gets a little offended, "Maybe he has changed and he wants to make things better there, maybe he wants to improve the way things are run." Jake seems unsure, he turns to Marceline and reminds her of what happens every time they give him any kind of trust, he explains that even though he is her father, he is still a bad person. Marceline can do nothing but agree, even if they are trash talking her dad, what can she say, she knows him best and everything their saying is true. Finn brings up an important question, "If Hunson is gone, then who is running the Nightosphere ?" Jake is curious as well, someone has to be there controlling things, Marceline looks at both of them as asks if they want to find out. Finn and Jake know every time they go there some funky stuff happens, but they do need to get some information on where he is, and what better way to find out than to go there ?


	5. Chapter 5

Marceline opened the portal and the trio dropped into the Nightosphere, it looked completely different, Hunson Abadeer had only been missing for a couple of weeks how could it have changed that fast ? Instead of being dark and red, everything was purple and lumpy, the ground was fluffy like a cloud and soft to the touch. The three looked at each other and shrugged, they began their walk to the house where Abadeer had lived, as their walking they pass by people who live in the Nightosphere they notice they are spray-painted a light purple color. They notice that some of them have paint chipping off and underneath is their original red skin, someone notices the three of them looking at them and quickly pulls out a can of spray paint to fix the cracks. "Well this is weird, who do you think is in charge now ?" Jake asks them. Marceline and Finn look at Jake like he is stupid, "Who do you think ?" Asks Marceline, "Come on man isn't it obvious ?" Says Finn. Jake laughs awkwardly, "Haha I was just messing around I Obviously know who it is." He says as he rolls his eyes, he turns to one of the purple guys and asks who is the leader but the guy looks uneasy, he doesn't answer Jake and runs off to hide. Jake decides to forget about what happened and catches up to his two friends, they are almost to the house now and they notice that the closer they get to it, the more purple everything is. They reach the front door and knock, a nasaly voice calls for them to come in. Marceline reaches for the handle and opens the door, what they see is absolutely disgusting, there is food everywhere; it is on the floors the table, countertops, even stuck to the wall. In the back of the room is a soft cushiony couch and sitting on it is none other but Lumpy Space Princess. "Oh my Glob" she says, "I haven't seen you guys in forever, I get so lonely here nobody talks to me they don't like me or something, but that doesn't matter because now you guys are here I FINALLY HAVE FRIENDS !" She grabs all three of them in a big hug, she is covered in food from who knows how long and she is getting it all over them. Grossed out by this Finn pushes her off of them and she looks at them offended. She yells, " What the heck you guys this is how you treat me after all this time, not a very good congratulations on becoming the Queen of the Nightoshpere if you ask me !" Finn looks her in the eyes and tells her "What the heck us ? What the heck you when did this happen ? Where is Hunson Abadeer ? Why is everything purple ? and most importantly, how did you become Queen ?!" Surprised by Finns rude questions and lack of congratulations, Lumpy Space Princess refuses to talk. "Thanks a lot Finn" Says Marceline, "You hurt her feelings and now we aren't going to get anything out of her." Lumpy Space Princess nods in agreement and returns to her couch to watch T.V. and eat whatever is sitting next to her. The three of them huddle up and come up with a plan to make Lumpy Space Princess feel better so they can get the information they need and get out of there. They huddle up and discuss what will change her mood so they can get the information they need, Marceline points out that Lumpy Space Princess is very conceited and full of herself and using flattery will definitely cheer her up. Marceline hovers next to Lumpy Space Princess on the couch and says to her, "I really like what you've done with the Nightosphere, all purple, I think that is sick." Lumpy Space Princess doesn't say a thing, next Finn says, "Having food everywhere is probably the smartest thing someone could do, no matter what room you're in there is always food I dig that." This catches Lumpy Space Princess's attention, but she quickly returns to watching the television. Jake chimes in saying, "Guy don't you think Lumpy Space Princess is the smartest most good looking princess ?" Finn adds, "Yes way smarter and more beautiful than Princess Bubblegum." Marceline isn't happy but she says, "You're both right and Lumpy Space Princess is the coolest princess, she is always ready to have fun." Finally after all of the compliments, and let's be honest, lies, Lumpy Space Princess yells, "I get it guys you didn't have to say all of that I already know its true, but I guess it doesn't to hear it from you guys." She continues, "Why did you guys even come here in the first place are you looking for your dad Marceline ?" Marceline lies to her telling Lumpy Space Princess she is indeed looking for her dad because he owes her some french fries. Lumpy Space Princess asks Marceline why she is still stuck on that and Marceline shrugs, then Marceline asks, "So then where is he ?" Lumpy Space Princess responds, "I don't know, somewhere in Ooo, he said he had important business to attend to there." Marceline Finn and Jake all look worriedly at each other, they need to find Hunson Abadeer as soon as possible. Without a word to Lumpy Space Princess Marceline opens a portal, grabs Finn and Jake, and jumps through.


	6. Chapter 6

6

On the other side they end up inside Princess Bubblegum's bedroom, Bubblegum isn't even surprised when they come in, she immediately asks them what the problem is. All three of them begin trying to explain at the same time and Bubblegum can't understand a thing, she asks them all to stop talking but they can't even hear over themselves, continuing to ask them to quiet down, Bubblegum gets frustrated. She pulls a bullhorn from behind her back and yells through it, "Can yall shut up and one of you explain to me what it going on, preferably Marceline!" They all quiet down quickly and Marceline gives Princess Bubblegum all of the information they had just received, " Well that can't be good." Says Bubblegum. They all are thinking in their heads what happens every time Hunson Abadeer is in Ooo, he tries to suck up everybody's soul. The four of them make a plan to split up into groups of two and search for Abadeer. Finn and Jake decide to start in the Ice Kingdom and Marceline and Princess Bubblegum agree to begin searching in the forest. Jake grabs Finn and stretches the two of them all the way over to the beginning of the Ice Kingdom, they begin walking through the snow and not five minutes later they find all of the penguins laying on the snow lifeless. Their souls had been sucked right out of them ! They walk deeper and deeper into the kingdom only to find all of the penguins had been soul suckes. They get to Gunter's lair and enter through the window, it seems like nobody is home. They get further into the lair and find Gunter sitting on the toilet, lifeless, even her soul had been sucked from her body while she was dropping a boom boom ! The two of them decide it is time to call Princess Bubblegum and tell her what they had found.

Princess Bubblegum and Marceline had arrived at the forest and they began walking through the trees, what they notice first is the lack of animals surrounding them, there were none ! As they get deeper into the forest they come across a clearing, there is a circle of lifeless animals piled up, all of their souls had been sucked out of their bodies. In the middle of the circle, they seen Hunson Abadeer rise from beneath all of the animals, he is huge and powerful, he looks in their direction and they quickly hide behind a tree before he sees them. They watch as he rises up adjusts his tie and begins walking towards the slime kingdom, as their watching this Bubblegum's phone begins ringing. This alerts Abadeer and he turns around to see where the sound is coming from, he reaches for the tree and the two girls are scared he is going to find them. Thinking fast Marceline turns invisible and flies Bubblegum through the trees hitting her with branches and leaves all over her body. They manage to escape and end up outside of the forest, Bubblegum doesn't look happy, she is all scratched up and has leaves sticking all over her body and in her hair. "Sorry" says Marcelin, "I didn't know what else to do." Bubblegum sighs and says, "I guess you really didn't have a choice." Bubblegum reaches for her phone and cals Finn back, Finn answers and tells her of all of the dead penguins and says even Gunter is dead. Princess Bubblegum explains to Finn what just happened and what they saw, she tells him they both saw Abadeer headed for the slime kingdom and to meet them there as soon as they can get there. They hang up and both groups begin racing to the Slime Kingdom.


	7. Chapter 7

Both groups get there at the same time, actually, just in time to see Hunson Abadeer sinking into the Slime Kingdom to begin sucking all of their souls. All four of them jump into the slime and sink to the bottom where the kingdom is. They drop down and see Abadeer is already sucking up souls, Marceline turns into a giant demon and grabs Abadeer around his torso. While she does that Jake stretches into and rope and winds himself around Hunson Abadeers feet, taking him down. Abadeer falls hard on the ground, he is almost as big as Bubblegums tower. The two of them are holding tightly onto Hunson Abadeer but he is too strong, he breaks free of them and grabs Marceline in his hand. He squeezes her so tight she sizes back down into her normal size, "Didn't I tell you not to be meddling in your father's business Marceline. " She doesn't say anything and he throws her into a slime wall sticking her there. Finn takes out his sword and begins striking Hunson Abadeers feet, this does nothing to hurt him and Abadeer flicks Finn sending him flying into the slime wall right next to Marcleine. While all of this is happening Bubblegum uses one of her gadgets to make her blend in with the background, hiding her from Abadeer. Jake is all stretched out and tired but he still tries to wrap around Abadeer again to do anything to stop him, but Jakes fate is the same as his friends, he is slammed into the wall of slime all bruised up. After this, Hunson Abadeer finishes sucking the rest of the Slime Kingdom's souls and he spares nobody, not even the Slime Princess. He exits the Slime Kingdom and Princess Bubblegum comes out of hiding, she immediately pulls out another gadget to remove her three friends from the wall of slime and finally gets them down. They seem angry at her for not helping earlier but she explains there would be nobody to get them down and they wouldn't be able to stop him. The four of them discuss how Abadeer is too powerful and they need to get an army together to fight and defeat him before he sucks the souls of everyone in Ooo and takes over.


	8. Chapter 8

They are in the Candy Kingdom now and they have gathered the last of the living people in Ooo and they are prepared for battle. Finn, Jake, Marceline, and Princess Bubblegum are standing on the edge of the cliff with their army below them, they can see Hunson Abadeer far in the distance slowly making his way to them. Finn is thinking to himself, everyone is going to get killed, Abadeer is just going to suck everyone's souls and that will be the end for them. He turns to Bubblegum and tells her, "There must be another way, we can't defeat him he is way to powerful he is going to kill us all." Bubblegum sighs and explains to Finn, "This is the only way Finn, our only chance it's either battle him and possibly win, or give up and let him have is victory, and I'm not going down without a fight." Finn frowns and turns to Jake, he tells him, "Jake were going to find another way this can't be it, we still have time before he gets here let's go find the Enchiridion." Without a word the two stretch all the way back to the tree house and begin digging through all of their things searching for the most important book. Bubblegum turns to say something to Finn but he is gone, all there is next to her is a note that reads, "Give us some time -F & J " Bubblegum is worried because she doesn't have her two best heros by her side, but she knows they will figure something out, or at least she hopes.


	9. Chapter 9

In the treehouse Jake is sniffing around for the book and he finally finds it underneath the snail that is always waving at everybody. He calls for Finn and they open the book searching for a page with information that will save them from Hunson Abadeer. They are almost to the end of the book feeling hopeless, if they don't find anything in here they don't know what they'll do. Just as they are about to give up they find a page labeled "Peace Fart" They look at each other, shrug, and begin reading. The book tells them of a special capybara hidden deep in the forest, it says that the special capybara's fart will stop any war and bring peace upon everyone. "This is it !" Exclaims Finn. Finn hops on Jake's back and Jake stretches huge and walks over the forest searching for the special capybara. The book said the capybara will be in a giant swimming pool in the deepest darkest part of the forest. Finn is on top of Jake as they walk through the forest searching for the giant swimming pool, they are running out of time and they need to find it fast. They reach the darkest part of the forest, nobody ever goes here it is mad scary. Right in the center of the dark part of the forest is the biggest pool the two of them had ever seen, Jake says, "This pool is huge there is no way we will be able to find the capybara." Finn tells Jake not to be so negative and to turn into a plane to fly over the pool. Jake does as Finn says and they begin their search starting at the first edge of the pool. About halfway through searching they finally see him swimming ! He looks so happy they almost don't want to take him from his home, but then they remember the severity of the situation. Jake flies super low, almost touching the water, and they pass above the capybara. Finn reaches out to grab him and scoops him up onto the Jake plane, the poor guy doesn't even know what is going on. Finn asks Jake, "How are we going to get him to fart ?" Jake replies, "The book said to feed him a bunch of beans or apple pie." Finn thinks, he has no idea where to get beans but he knows exactly where to find some apple pie. They fly through the forest and find Tree Trunks house, Finn is happy to see there was nothing sketchy about the house and everyone in it was just fine. They burst into the house with the capybara yelling for apple pie, Tree Trunks isn't surprised at all, they always act like this when is comes to pie. They grab all of the pies they see and shove them into the capybara's mouth, they capybara has no trouble at all eating the pies, he actually looks thankful. After all of the pies are finished Finn and Jake exit Tree Trunks house with a quick thank you and take off to the cliffside they were at. As they are getting closer they see that Hunson Abadeer is almost upon the people of Ooo, they are going to be cutting this one close. They fly right above Abadeer's head and once they are right above his nose, Finn squeezes the capybara and it lets out the biggest loudest fart the world has ever heard. The fart cloud fills the canyon and the sound vibrates throughout Ooo, but most importantly Hunson Abadeer inhales the fart dust and has some kind of epiphany. They land on the cliff next to Princess Bubblegum and Marceline and the four watch as Hunson Abadeer apologizes to everyone, literally everyone. Next thing they know he opens his mouth wide and the souls of everyone are returned to their bodies and they all come back to life. He shrinks back to his normal size and runs to the top of the cliff, the four heroes are ready to battle with him when he reaches the top, but when he gets there he falls to his knees crying. He apologizes over and over again and banishes himself back to the nightosphere. Marceline and Princess Bubblegum look at each other and say, "That was weird." at the exact same time. They all laugh and Finn and Jake explain exactly what happened and how they were able to save Ooo. Bubblegum thanks them over and over again for once again saving Ooo and everyone in it, she says, "There is nothing that can stop you guys is there." Jake replies, "I wouldn't say that, if you asked me to run a mile or have my soul sucked I would choose the latter." Right after he finishes saying that a portal opens and Lumpy Space Princess is thrown through, she dusts herself off and wanders off into the forest. The four of them laugh and feel bad for Lumpy Space Princess, but she does it to herself so they don't feel too bad.


	10. Chapter 10

Now everyone is in the ballroom of the Candy Kingdom, even Hunson Abadeer, they are celebrating Finn and Jake for saving Ooo over and over again. Finn and Jake are to give a speech now, but they don't know what to say. They approach the podium and begin their speech, at the same time they both say, "We couldn't have done it without this guy." and pull the capybara from behind them, they give him a squeeze and he lets out another giant fart filling the room. And that is how this story ends.


End file.
